About Domination
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Kowalski/Skipper. Porqué tenía que soportar ser siempre el segundo que no era capaz de tener un poco de poder? también era capaz de voltear las cosas y enseñarle a su lider uno que otro par de cosas... Yaoi/ Oneshot


**ABOUT DOMINATION**

**El sonido del teclado llenaba aquella habitación del zoológico; ya era bastante tarde en la noche y los humanos encargados de seguridad se encontraban en su edificio respectivo, muy lejos de aquella zona a la cual los animales accedían de vez en cuando para enterarse de las novedades de su hogar en especial, los pingüinos quienes no desperdiciaban ocasión para ingresar en las oficinas principales en búsqueda de algo interesante.**

**Aquella noche no era la excepción con la diferencia de que era muy tarde en la madrugada y Kowalski bostezaba cada cierto tiempo, observando de reojo a su líder que tenía fruncido el cejo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.**

**-Skipper no creo que sea hora de…**

**-Callado Kowalski y sigue adelante con la investigación…- dijo el pingüino mas bajito mientras el mas alto rodaba los ojos y continuaba pulsando teclas al azar a ver que salía; después de algunos minutos volvió a ver a su líder con expresión cansina**

**-Skipper… ya es muy tarde, deberíamos…**

**-Sigue moviendo esas aletas…- canturreo irritado el otro pingüino a lo que el mas listo soltó unos pequeños gruñidos de inconformidad y siguió adelante con aquello**

**Y es que aquella noche, Skipper había sentido que algo no estaba bien y decidió inspeccionar una por una todas las hojas de formato llegadas al zoológico… en la última semana; trabajo fácil por supuesto si en primer lugar: supieran leer y en segundo: no fuese de madrugada y el científico del grupo estuviese agotado por las horas extras que hizo tratando de inventar una maquina determofusión de bolsillo.**

**No entendía porque esa obsesión con algo que no había ocurrido y probablemente no ocurriría; ni siquiera entendían lo que se veía en la pantalla! Se frotó el rostro con desespero y continuó dando hacia delante todas las hojas.**

**-Detente!- dijo de pronto Skipper haciendo soltar un suspiro de alivio en el mas alto; acaso ya se había cansado?- haz un acercamiento de eso…**

**-Seguro- respondió Kowalski algo decepcionado mientras clickeaba el mouse para aumentar la pantalla y ver mejor el formato seleccionado**

**-Esto me huele raro…- dijo el líder rascándose la barbilla- Kowalski, opciones!**

**El aludido respiró profundo antes de responder**

**-Podemos imprimir los formatos que quieras y que los revises en el bunker…**

**-No… demasiado papeleo y somos ecologistas… nos quedaremos aquí hasta que termine de leer…- dijo el pingüino asintiendo**

**El mas alto estaba en una situación desesperada; demasiado cansado y demasiado tenso por horas sin dormir, necesitaba cualquier excusa para irse de regreso a la base, pero Skipper no le dejaba… como era posible que en ningún momento, pudiesen rebatirlo como se debía!?**

**-Anda… ayudame con esto… quiero que revises una por una, las hojas en la pantalla y…**

**-Ya, es suficiente!- exclamó Kowalski apagando la pantalla y desconectando la computadora por detrás del modem**

**-Kowalski!- exclamó sorprendido Skipper antes de enrojecer de furia- que has hecho!? Tiraste a la basura horas de investigación sobre un caso que…**

**-Sobre un caso que no existe Skipper!- respondió aun as irritado el científico- normalmente te apoyaría pero en este momento te puedo garantizar que no sucede nada raro aquí! Y yo estoy demasiado cansado como para seguir jugando a buscar la aguja en el pajar, no esta noche!- respiró agitadamente ante la mirada de sorpresa de su superior que se colocó las aletas en la espalda**

**-Estas rebelandote contra tu superior… esto podría costarte el rango- advirtió Skipper apuntándole con la aleta**

**La verdad era que también estaba cansado… pero no quería dejar aquello; y sumado su agotamiento y nerviosismo, la reacción de Kowalski solo lo hacía enojar tanto como a este.**

**-Como quieras…- gruñó de regreso el mas alto dándose la vuelta, dejando a su superior todavía mas shockeado; no podía pensar bien ninguno de los dos así que en un impulso, Skipper se adelantó al otro y le tomó por una aleta**

**-No voy a permitir que ningún hombre mio, haga lo que le de la gana de esta manera!- exclamó pero al momento, Kowalski se soltó rápidamente mirándole con furia**

**-Ahora si soy de tu equipo! No ibas a bajarme el rango o algo así? Skipper, estoy cansado y no quiero discutir… mañana me regañas, me gritas y lo que quieras, hoy no- espetó y volvió a girarse para retirarse, pero entonces, se detuvo congelado al escuchar las últimas palabras de su líder**

**-Tu no das las ordenes aquí…- dijo mas alto e inflando el pecho el pingüino líder- YO soy tu superior y son MIS ordenes las que se siguen Kowalski, no las tuyas… dentro del orden de las cosas, yo soy el que domina en nuestro equipo y por lo tanto, son mis decisiones las que se tomarán en cuenta…**

**-De verdad?- dijo despacio Kowalski sin girarse- es eso lo que piensas?**

**Skipper no tuvo tiempo de responder. En un movimiento rápido que no hubiera creido de un pingüino tan cansado como se decía Kowalski, este le empujó contra el teclado de la computadora y lo sostuvo de espaldas contra este, con los ojos azules brillando de pura furia.**

**-Ahora quien domina a quien?**

**-Kowalski, pero que…?**

**Este había comenzado a besarle con rapidez y fuerza, sin darle oportunidad de quejarse o moverse; estaba bastante pesado y no soltaba en ningún momento, a pesar de que trató de deslizarse de espaldas por las teclas de aquel aparato simplemente no pudo. Después de un rato, tuvo que abrir el pico para tomar aire, estaba quedándose sin oxígeno y se estaba mareando terriblemente; no sabía como el otro no pasaba por lo mismo pero lo que si supo, fue que en el momento de abrir su pico el otro introdujo su lengua en su boca, haciendo que su temperatura corporal aumentase repentinamente y soltase un gemido de sorpresa.**

**Volvió a apretar las aletas de Kowalski, pero este no se detenía y por lo que sentía su cuerpo comenzaba a rebelarse a la idea de una retirada pronta; al fin el mas alto soltó su pico y pudo respirar un poco.**

**-Soldado… pero… tu... que… AH!- exclamó al sentir que ahora besaba su cuello y apretaba su cadera para juntarlo mas contra él**

**Comenzaba a marearse de nuevo pero esta vez, no era efecto de la falta de oxígeno sino que su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse; el muy maldito sabía donde tocarlo y como moverlo para tenerlo de aquella manera, lo estaba haciendo a propósito!**

**Movió una de sus patas, tal vez si la pasaba por debajo del cuerpo de Kowalski podría… pero entonces, el mas alto se dio cuenta y le tomó el muslo, subiéndolo contra si, logrando un temblor de escalofrío en el otro pingüino; no era mentira, estaba muy agotado tanto físicamente como mentalmente pero aquello al mismo tiempo le inhibía de detenerse mientras hacía todo eso.**

**Realmente gustaba de Skipper… lo amaba y lo idolatraba… ya tenía mucho tiempo deseando confesarle lo que sentía muy dentro suyo, deseaba hacerle saber cuanto lo necesitaba y cuanto agradecía cada momento en que pasaban juntos; para su mala (o buena) suerte, en aquellos momentos no podía pensar con mucha claridad y sus precauciones se habían ido por el inodoro.**

**Tal vez al día siguiente lo lamentaría pero no había marcha atrás, ya había comenzado aquello y no se iba a detener.**

**Prosiguió acariciando el cuerpo delante suyo que cada vez oponía menos resistencia; levantó la mirada y se encontró a su líder respirando erráticamente a cada toque suyo y a casa sensación nueva. También tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía debatirse entre volver a replicar o continuar aquello; Kowalski suspiró, antes de enderezarse y tomar el rostro del otro, que al fin abrió lentamente los ojos para verle.**

**-No eres el único capaz de dominar algo- dijo despacio pero con un tono suave de voz- y no quiero que me veas como alguien que puedes usar y manejar a tu antojo… quiero que me veas como alguien que hará lo que le pidas porque te ama y no podría negarte nada… no como otra cosa… no como… un objeto…**

**-Kowalski…- Skipper entrecerró los ojos con una mirada suave antes de tomar su aleta; así que eso lo había enojado y eso le había hecho sentir? Se acercó despacio a este, hasta que pudo besarlo con lentitud y suavidad, sorprendiendo al científico que parpadeó, aún dentro de su agotamiento, no había esperado aquello- nunca te vi de esa manera; lo lamento, lamento en verdad que hayas pensado en eso…**

**-Oh… esto cambia muchas cosas- dijo de pronto apenado el mas alto, parpadeando mientras hacía sonreir al otro pingüino- entonces… ejem… en que nos quedamos?- dijo rápidamente observando la pantalla de computadora a lo que la respuesta de Skipper fue reir un poco y estirarlo para abrazarlo contra si, tomando sus aletas para que volviera a colocarlas donde las tenía**

**-No te detengas ahora… no siempre tendremos tiempo y lo sabes- dijo de repente serio Skipper tomando riendas de todo nuevamente mientras el pingüino mas alto sonría resignado; Skipper jamás dejaría de mandar, en ese momento o en un futuro. Así que para no "desobedecer" volvió a besarle con todo el sentimiento que poseía, volviendo a tocar su cuerpo y sintiendo como el calor de ambos comenzaba a tomar aumento de nueva cuenta.**

**El reloj continuaba su marcha pero después de un momento, no pasaban de besarle y memorizar el cuerpo del otro; fue Skipper quien de nuevo, se adelantó, haciendo al otro bajar su aleta a otra parte de su cuerpo y sacándole un enorme sonrojo.**

**-Skipper?**

**El pingüino de ojos azules le miró con sorpresa a lo que el mas bajito le apretó un poco mas**

**-Yo lo quiero, tu lo quieres, tengo que dibujártelo?- gruñó mientras Kowalski temblaba- repito, no tendremos mucho tiempo una vez pase el día de hoy… esta es una oportunidad, si no quieres también entiendo… AHHH!- su cuerpo tembló con fuerza y mordió el hombro del otro al sentirle penetrar con su aleta su cuerpo**

**Respiró bastante agitado, aquello no lo había esperado y no era que le desagradase, ya sabía que al inicio incomodaba pero… al parecer Kowalski no era de difícil convencimiento. Este comenzó a mover su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que el de su aleta y no pasaron muchos minutos para que los suspiros y vocalizaciones de Skipper comenzasen a llenar la habitación, provocando en su compañero el aumento en su movimiento.**

**Era afortunado de que no hubiese nadie alrededor y de que los humanos nunca revisasen realmente las cámaras de seguridad o les verían en aquel momento, haciendo algo que seguramente preocuparía a mas de un veterinario; pero a ellos les daba igual, solamente deseaban aprovechar el primer momento que tenían REALMENTE a solas.**

**El computador tembló cuando la espalda de Skipper se apoyó en esta al tiempo que Kowalski besaba su pecho y trataba de distraerlo de la sensación de ingreso en su cuerpo; el pingüino mas chico se removió entre la sangre que bombeaba en todo su cuerpo, dividido entre la reacción natural de rechazo por el ingreso y el placer de percibir cada toque y roce sobre si, que Kowalski magistralmente daba con la aleta libre y su boca.**

**Trató de mantenerse de pie pero le era imposible sobre todo al sentir que iba a reaccionar mas rápido de lo que esperaba; el mas inteligente al parecer se dio cuenta de aquello, ya que lentamente retiró su aleta izquierda de la entrada al cuerpo del otro pingüino y lo sostuvo un poco mejor contra si.**

**-Sabes… hacer esto?- preguntó entre suspiros mientras Kowalski le aferraba bien contra si para no dejarle caer**

**-No… en realidad no… pero he leído algo…- confesó ruborizándose un poco a lo que Skipper negó con la cabeza; ni siquiera en esos momentos, el otro podía actuar sin pensar**

**-Kowalski…- Skipper se abrazó mas a su cuello y le vió directamente a los ojos- apaga-esa-computadora- ordenó**

**El mas alto dejó de verle y le abrazó un poco mas, desconcertando a su compañero que parpadeó confundido; algo malo había sucedido? Pero entonces entendió su actuar al sentir el miembro del otro pingüino, ingresando despacio dentro de sí.**

**Skipper se apretó mas contra él, tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que dolía; era su primera vez así que no era extraño, pero la sensación era mas abrumante de lo que había imaginado alguna vez. Pudo sentir al otro aguardar a que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a la invasión, antes de entrar por completo y volver a besarlo; era el mejor modo de distraer a Skipper de la incomodidad que lo invadía.**

**Con algo de inseguridad, de nuevo comenzó a acariciarlo y besarlo, siendo correspondido por el otro que hacía lo posible por no aparentar como se sentía.**

**Llegó un momento en que las sensaciones físicas dejaron de importar; en aquel instante, ambos se dieron cuenta de una sola cosa y esta era, que no importaba lo que pasaría en los siguientes días, eran correspondidos por aquel a quien amaban y que bien podía ser aceptado o tal vez no, ellos iban a seguir juntos lo que les quedaba de vida.**

**Tantos años juntos y recién ahora, comenzaban a darse cuenta de que siempre se habían tenido el uno al otro!**

**Tenían que desvelarse mas seguido aparentemente.**

**En un segundo, Skipper se tensó y dejó salir un quejido fuerte, que detuvo a Kowalski temeroso de haberle hecho daño; su pareja estaba completamente roja, con los ojos muy abiertos y temblaba como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.**

**-Skipper… te he…?**

**-No… no., sigue- dijo el pingüino y al hacerlo, se movió un poco mas contra este, apretando su interior y enviando un calambrazo de placer a través del cuerpo del otro pingüino, que le recargó en el teclado y comenzó a penetrarlo con mas fuerza y velocidad.**

**Llegó un momento en que habían olvidado las cámaras de seguridad y lo tarde que era, tan solo pensaban en continuar sintiendo aquello una y otra vez hasta que llegase la luz del día y los separase; si podían aprovechar esos instantes, si podían disfrutar aquello uno al lado del otro… lo demás pasaba a segundo plano.**

**-Te amo Kowalski- susurró Skipper despacio en su oído mientras sentía sus embestidas llevándole al límite**

**El aludido se sorprendió al escuchar tal afirmación del otro y sonrió con cariño en respuesta a aquello; él también le amaba y esperaba que pudiera deducirlo, cada que le veía al rostro y sonreía, tan solo para él.**

**Skipper cerró los ojos y apretó su cadera, arqueándose hacia atrás por la sensación tan poderosa que le recorría, como siguieran así no iba a aguantar mucho y aparentemente eso era lo que quería Kowalski, porque aprovecho para volver a besar su pecho y vientre mientras le movía mas rápido contra sí.**

**Y en un solo momento, en un solo instante en el que todo lo demás dejaba de existir para estar solo ellos dos, pudo sentir al mas listo llenándolo de sí, mientras gritaba su nombre como nunca lo había hecho; y podía jurarlo, nunca iba a olvidar aquel momento por mucho tiempo que pasase.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La mañana no tardó en hacer su aparición y con esta, Alice que entró a su oficina silbando, aparentemente llegaba de muy buen humor; por otro lado de la pared, Kowalski y Skipper avanzaban pegados a esta, observando a la humana mientras se movían en el sentido contrario a esta.**

**Al fin pudieron salir de las oficinas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la pinguinera con tranquilidad.**

**-Crees que alguien se entere de… lo… que tu sabes?- preguntó Kowalski carraspeando completamente rojo mientras Skipper rechistaba sonriendo con las aletas en la espalda**

**-Kowalski, por favor!... como iba a poder enterarse de…?**

**-AGHHH! Que le sucedió a mi computadora?- el gritó de Alice los hizo saltar de la sorpresa y voltearon hacia la ventana que daba al interior- ASCO! Que hay sobre mi teclado?**

**Ambos pingüinos se quedaron congelados unos segundos mientras pasaban de un traje blanco con negro a un rojo y negro**

**-Creeeeeo que se nos olvido limpiar un poquito…- dijo en voz baja el mas alto rascándose la nuca mientras su líder se daba rápidamente la vuelta**

**-Nadie vio nada Kowalski, ni siquiera hagas el reporte, caso cerrado**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****::::::::::**


End file.
